Madara's other legacy
by Uchiha Juubi Naruto
Summary: Naruto gets taken away from his sister and parents when he was a baby by Obito.Obito takes Naruto to Madara's base so Madara can train him just incase he died there is still someone who can uses Infinte Tsukuyomi.


**Disclamer:I do not own Naruto and this is my first fanfic that I ever wrote so this is probably going to be bad.**

Human talking:"Hn"

Human thoughts _"Hn"_

 **Demon/God talking"Human"**

 **Demon/God talking" _Human"_**

It was a late night at October 10th when the Kyuubi attacked the demon killed many people meaning kids were orphaned,people lost family members and loved ones . The attack began when Kushina got the nine tails ripped out of her seal by Tobi she was about to be the first death by the nine tails but Minato saved her from being crushed from the nine tail's paw she gave birth to twins before this happen one girl and one boy the boys name is Naruto while the girls name is Narumi. Tobi ripped the nine tails from Kushina's seal he put a genjustu to control the Kyuubi he made the Kyuubi attack the leaf village while he confronted Minato Tobi told Minato that he is madara but Minato doesn't know if really Tobi is madara they fought but Minato stop the genjutsu to control the nine tails so Tobi used kumui to get out of there while this is happening the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and many ninjas from anbu to jounin fought the Kyuubi. Many died fightning the Kyuubi but the Kyuubi stoped attacking for a moment but many ninjas used this moment to use their powerful ninjutsu on the fox sadly this did nothing other than making the fox angry. The fox went back to attacking the village until a giant toad sat on him so he won't be able to move for a while but the giant toad got a scar on his right eye(Idk for it was the right or left eye).Suddenly golden chains are wrapped on the fox's mouth,legs, and leg. Minato is on top of the toads head carrying Narumi and Kushina.(Minato uses a different seal to seal away the fox he gave the yang side to Narumi while he gave the yin side to Kushina and Minato left Naruto in the room alone.)Tobi was mad right now he went back into the room where the twins were born at he saw Naruto there and had a idea he went to grab a Zetsu clone and commanded it to use its special henge to look like he stabbed Naruto with a kunai Tobi left a note saying that this is grabbed Naruto and Teleported away with Naruto to Madara's hide out.

Minato went back into the room to get Naruto with his mother and sister but saw Naruto stabbed with a kunai and a note Minato went to grab the note and read it. Minato was sobbing he lost a child he wanted to get revenge but he told himself that it won't bring Naruto back and that revenge might change how he is going to raise his other child so he stop thinking about revenge right appeared next to Minato and hugged him letting his student cry on his shoulder.3 Minutes later of Minato crying

Jiraiya Says,"Minato I know you don't want to talk about it right but the prophecy has changed." Minato just nodded because he couldn't talk right now.

Jiraiya says,"It says that 2 children born who parents are heros one grows up in darkness while the other grows up in the light the child that is raised in darkness wants to destroy the world while the child grown in light wants peace on this world one day they will have the final clash to see who wins once in for all Minato that means Narumi is the child in light but I don't know who is the child of darkness but we need to change the darkness child's mind about destroying the world."

Minato manage to say,"So you want me to train Narumi earlier than other children because she might meet the child of darkness."Jiraiya nods.

Minato says,"ok Jiraiya-sensei I'll train her when she is 6 ok,"Jiraiya nods again Minato says"time to go the funeral." (In the funeral he tells everyone that Kushina and Narumi are the Jinchuurikis of the Kyuubi and everyone treats them as heros.)

 **In Madara's hideout**

Tobi is walking towards a room carrying Naruto he opens the door and sees a old Madara sitting on a wood chair

Madara asks,"Obito what are doing here and who's the brat in your hands."

Obito says,"I'm here because you need the kid just incase that I die you have someone to do Infinte Tsukuyomi and that brats name is Naruto but let's change it to Menma." Madara nods and tells Obito to get his and Hashirama's cells so he can inject them into the boy. Obito gets the cells and injects them into 's hair color changed into black his skin got Uchiha pale and his eyes are tells Obito to leave some of Naruto's Uzumaki cells(Naruto now is 50% Uchiha 25% senju 25% Uzumaki.)

 **12 years later**

At the hidden leaf village a girl(imagine a mini Kushina with blond hair and blue eyes also she is wearing what Naruto wore in Naruto but the coloring is different the orange is red instead and the Uzumaki spiral is yellow )is running away because she painted the hokages faces(same thing as cannon she gets caught by Iruka and he drags her to the academy and do the same thing as cannon)Iruka says"tomorrow is the genin test so be prepared."All the students nodded.

 **In Amegakure**

A black haired boy is in class listening to Ame's history(he is wearing what Madara wears when he is edo tensei but it's fully black and his hair is when Madara first meet Hashirama also he is wearing Menma's mask.) The academy teacher says"tommorow is the genin test only a few can pass this while the others just become civilans."


End file.
